


Digimon Adventure: Many reasons to come back.

by Fernando1717



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernando1717/pseuds/Fernando1717
Summary: Yamato is ready for his first mission as an astronaut, as the hour of his departure closes in, he get anxious about his life's choices, his promises and his future. But when he second guess himself and starts to feels fear griping his legs many of those choices he took come back to give him the push he needs to escape where no man or Digimon has ever gone.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Hard to say goodbye.

[ APARTMENT 203 ]

With a small shrug Yamato wakes up. His mouth felt dry and his body just slightly tired, but his soul felt heavy. He know understood why they warned all astronauts not to have sex before any mission, not that it was tiring but mostly because they would know what they would be missing for the long period that the mission last, he could agree in full.

He turned around in bed. His vision now fully accustomed to the darkness in the room, his eyesight quickly drawn to the figure laying next to him, she was half covered under the sheets, her shoulder and head were visible to him as was the small rise and fall of her breathing, her red hair was all mess up and her skin still showed the places where he was a bit too rough, like her neck and back.

Slowly, he got closer, his body just inches away, specially his lower half which was more awake than his own mind, his nose got a glimpse of the smell of dry sweat and sex that still linger in her body, it combined with the fresh smell of lavender coming from one of her flower arrangements that adorned every corner of their apartment. The mix was becoming too much for him and was making him wish to wake her up and repeat the act of last night.

Feeling cold and bold, he end up pressing how his body with hers, using his left arm to surround her waist and resting his chin over the creek of her neck and shoulder, the sudden contact made her stir but she didn't wake up. Yamato knew she was a deep sleeper, only waking fully when her partner Digimon would rush in and call out to her, but her refusal to wake up early was not for laziness, no, she wasn't another Taichi, it was because she was a busy body who worked until late in her designs, she and their friend Mimi were working together to launch a new line of clothes that combined traditional designs with modern patterns.

Since telling her mother that she wouldn't continue with the Flower arrangement carrier she wanted for her and see the anger bad disappointment in her face, Sora dedicated her time to create something she felt passion about it, no matter how crazy or difficult it sounded, Yamato was proud of her, for having the courage to o pursue her real dream. He helped her as much as he could and now that dedication was paying off, their first line was a boom among the industry and thanks to Koushiro's recommendations in marketing they started strong, now they had to keep going but Yamato was sure they would manage it.

That's one of the things Yamato was proud about himself, to have believed in her, to believe in themselves, to give the chance for their hearts to link like they did until now, but now he was afraid, afraid of what was coming, would she lost her love for him? Would he come back still loving her? Would he come back at all?

He bit his tongue, he was just getting more anxious asking those things to himself, not that some divine Digimon would know the answer, he was going to space, with people he knew little about, only his loyal Digimon partner by his side, well, wasn't that enough?

Damn! Why was he getting so nervous, why was he doubting so much of his life just hours away from takeoff! Why was he getting hard again! That last question was easy though, Sora's warm body was just to tempting, and that temptation was making him afraid as well.

" Love you ". Yamato said in a whisper, then he kissed her neck right over one of the bite marks he left from last night.

" Yama... ". Yamato froze as Sora said his name. Her body moved just a tiny bit but it was enough to spooke him shitless, if she turned around with her eyes open he knew he was doomed, he wouldn't have the courage or the heart to leave her, he knew it. Thankfully, Sora didn't woke up, she was still tired.

He didn't dare risk his luck further, that wasn't his emblem, he was freaking Friendship, so no pushing it. He got up as slow and quiet as he could, he took his clothes and bolted to the door. When he closed the door of the bedroom he breathe again feeling fine but guilty, he knew she wanted to see him off but he couldn't do it right now, now when he was so afraid. It was time to move.

He went where two small baskets were located, a Digimon sleeping inside each. He touched the horn that protruded from one of the baskets, a little tap was all it took for Gabumon to wake up, big eyes looked him back and he simply placed his finger over his lips to signal his intentions. Gabumon nodded in understanding.

Yamato moved inside the bathroom and turned the shower on as cold as he could manage, 10 minutes later he was ready, he was now dressed in the dark green and black of the JSDF, his badge proudly hanging from his neck. He found Gabumon fully awake and ready to go too, he went to the still sleeping Biyomon and carefully placed a velvet box inside her basket, he then moved to the door, he opened and Gabumon walked out, before doing the same he took one last look, he wouldn't be seen his love nest for the next year at least.

He closed the door. " Yamato? Are you sure you're ready? ". Gabumon asked, he always could tell what was in his mind, even more that his brother, his father, Sora or Taichi, or himself, he always knew.

" I'm, I... Let's go ". He moved to his bike, Gabumon shook his head in disappointment, but soon followed him.


	2. You are not a coward, are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato is in his way to JAXA, the place where he will be launched into space, but before making it, he has to face the fury and scrutiny of those he was planning to avoid, he may not even survive reaching the gates of the compound.

The motorcycle stopped in front of the small food establishment know as ' Kaya's cuisine ', it was a well known food and gathering place for the people that worked in JAXA, the Japanese agency for aerospace exploration. The little local was perfectly placed just outside of Chofu and a few minutes from the first gate of the compound.

Yamato first saw the place when in his first assignment as a soldier three years ago, before returning to base one of his superiors told the unit that they would stop at Kaya's for some R&R, those who knew of the place cheered in happiness while the new recruits only followed suit. The place was run by Kaya, a women already on her fifties but still fit enough to run the place with just a few waitress and nothing else.

" Are we gonna eat Yamato? ". Gabumon asked, already jumping off the cart attached to his motorcycle.

" Yeah, we have some time and we can't go with empty stomaches, can we? ". Yamato responded removing his helmet and gloves.

" Hm, I guess ". Gabumon was still bothered by his behavior but Yamato didn't felt in the mood to argue, more so when he knew he was in the wrong.

" Come on Pal, I'll order you Kaya's special today ".

" Really? Oh boy! ". Gabumon hurried inside, momentarily distracted, it did Yamato remember when he used to do the same for his little brother whenever his parents had an argument, it was easy to ignore what was around you if you had a good meal, that's the main reason as to why he leaned to cook, first for TK and later for his Father, but no matter how many meals he did or how good he got, the food always tasted the same for him, until Sora cooked for him.

Yamato pushed the door open and went inside. " Hey Kaya, could ya prepare two speci-! ". Yamato froze mid sentence when he saw two familiar figures inside, one was a yellow reptile as big as Gabumon, the other was a lanky man with spiky brown hair and a ridiculous smile plastered in his face.

Kaya was already placing two servings in front of the other two figures. She threw him a smirk and then walked back to the kitchen swaying her hips like she always whenever there were young guys around, Yamato stood there, not knowing what to do, but Gabumon did knew. " Come on Yamato ".

" Yes Yamato, come on or it'll get cold ". Taichi said with another smirk.

" Grrr! ". Yamato grinded his teeth, but more for the shock that for his mocking tone. He moved over the table and sat down without looking at him.

" So, you were gonna leave without even a goodbye? Hmm? ". Taichi asked with a happy tone but there was just enough sadness hidden in there to identify.

Yamato didn't answered right away, instead he took a bite at his dish. " Been busy training ". He mumbled between bites.

" Yeah? So busy that you even spend three days locked up with Sora inside your apartment? ". Taichi challenged, Yamato almost chocked with his food.

" Wha-who? How did you? ".

" Unless you forgot, Sora is my friend too you idiot, and so is Takeru ".

Yamato kept his eyes on his food, unable to see his best friend in the eyes. But that was about to change. Taichi reached out and grabbed Yamato by the collar. " We are best friends for crying out loud you bastard! Were you really just going to roll your tail between your legs and ran away? Do we ment that little to you? ".

His words cut deeper that he thought, and that made his blood boil. " You know damn well that ain't true! You're like a fucking second family to me! ".

" Then why did you thought you're any different to us Dude? We love you just as much as if we were siblings! Stop hiding from us behind lame ass excuses man! We're not kids anymore! ". Their argument put everyone inside the restaurant on edge, even Kaya was just inches away from interfering, only the two Digimon present were calm and that only because they knew how their partners acted.

" Whatever you're afraid off, just shove it away and talk to us if you need, don't be a fucking coward dude! ".

" You think this is easy? You think I don't know? I'm fucking afraid! There, I said it! Not everyone has the emblem of Courage you know? Not everyone can push forward like a blind rhino, some of us take time and thinking before action! ". Yamato shout back.

" What the hell that's supposed to mean? Are ya saying that only ' I ' can be brave? Are you saying that only ' You' can make friends? Or that only Sora can ' Love ' ? Is that it? ".

" I, n-no! Of course not! That's stupid ". Yamato said.

" Well, that's what you're implying ". Taichi sat back and observed as his best friend went through all the emotional rollercoaster that he usually traveled after having a reality check, his act of tough guy crumbling in pieces, pieces that the rest would finish bringing down, for now, his job was done.

" You know, whenever we fought when we were kids it was always a tie or one of us would win just barely, but ever since you became a soldier and later a pilot I knew I was no longer a match for you, even so ". Taichi threw some yens over the table and got up. " Right now, you look pretty weak to me ".

He walked around the table and patted his back. " Food is on me ". And walked towards the door.

" Taichi! ". Yamato called him.

" You can pay me when you come back, then we can have a real fight, until then, see ya fly boy! ". Taichi walked out and Agumon followed after waving them goodbye.

Yamato stood there, watching the door as If he would come back, but he didn't. His entire body refused to move, but not for long.

" Atta boy! Eat or you're gonna piss me off ". Yamato turned to stare at the hard face of Kaya.

Yamato sat down and Gabumon, who was done by now passed him his chopsticks. " You called him here, didn't you? ". This wasn't the first time Taichi visited the restaurant, matter of fact, it was Yamato himself who first introduced the place to him when he gave him the address for a meeting a year ago or so, what he didn't expected was that Taichi and the owner would exchange information.

" And what if I did? ". Yamato didn't reply. " I worked here for many years now, I know how many pilots get goosebumps just when they're about to be launched, so I have my way to push them up if they get like that, nothing good for my business to have a bunch of moopy flying boys here, crying about how afraid they are, just eat and get done with it ". The woman spoke harshly but it did flicked some fire within him that he wasn't about to let go.

" Yamato? ". Asked Gabumon.

" Nothing, let me finish this and we'll be out of here ". Yamato eat the dish with more hunger that he thought he had, Gabumon observed this and smiled.

[ APARTMENT 203 ]

" ...ra? ". Someone called her name.

" ...ora? ". Again, the familiar voice called her, there was also a tugging on her sheets.

" Sora please, wake up ". Now she was sure who it was.

Weakly, she moved over to her side and threw her arm over where her boyfriend should be located, but she found the place empty and cold. " Yama-to? ".

" He is not there Sora ". Biyomon responded.

Part of Sora felt an alarm going off but another part, the one still numb by exhaustion and sleepiness dulled her female intuition. " Is he... making break-fast? ".

" I don't think so, he is not anywhere ". She tried to find an excuse, her mind reminding her that today he would be going on to his mission, but according to him he was supposed to leave later. " Gabumon is gone too ". Her eyes snapped open, one thing would be leaving to get food, but taking Gabumon instead of leaving him sleep was weird.

" His uniform is not in the bathroom either ". Ok, that was definitely worrisome, she immediately got into a seating position, temporarily forgetting her current naked state, fury building up in her throat.

< He didn't didn't he? He couldn't have lied about the hour he was going to depart, wouldn't he? > Was the thought that crossed her mind.

" Also, I found this little box inside my basket, it has your name on it ". Biyomon hand it to her, her eyes going wide at the sight of the small velvet box, the fury growing too much.

" Yamatoooooo! ".

[ ON BOARD A TAXI ]

" Yo! I let him in the restaurant, he should be leaving soon so get ready ". Taichi said through the phone.

" Thanks, we'll take it from here, kind of bad that he would try to sneak pass us ". Said the voice on the other side.

" Well, you know how he is, he probably think he's making us a favor by been an ass or something, that lonesome way of his is part of him after all ".

" Yeah, well, guess is up to us ".

" Good luck then... Oh! ". Taichi said as another call tried to enter his phone, the name of ' Sora ' clear in the screen.

" Something wrong? ".

" No, not for us maybe for him ".

" Him? Oh! I see, ok, talk to you later ".

" Later Takeru-kun. Taichi hung up on him and took the other call.

" Hey Sora, before you ask anything, are you by chance looking for a missing blondie? ". Taichi never thought that betraying one of his friends would feel so good until that moment.


	3. Family reunion, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his confrontation with Taichi, Yamato regained some of his courage, and now he must face his next obstacle, his family, the one he has been becoming detached to, specially his mother.

[ CHOFU- JAXA ROUTE ]

Yamato pushed his bike at full throttle as the city disappeared behind them, just a few buildings were still visible in the back mirror. Gabumon was happily letting his tongue hang from his mouth as the wind push it back, something he and the other Digimon partners learned after watching dogs doing it.

" Not too far now, Gabumon! ". Yamato said but the rookie Digimon was too focused in his own pleasure to hear him, Yamato smiled, not feeling offended or mad at all, if anything he was glad at least one of them didn't feel like crap, more so just feeling happy to have him back.

Since the battle against Eosmon and losing his partner, Yamato felt that he would never have the chance to experience little moments like the one right now, that was around the time he began to feel curious about Aeronautical engineering and later about flying, right after graduation his mind was just a jungle of ideas about what to do with his life, this was also around the time that he was making his relationship with Sora more formal.

In a way, Sora took the place Gabumon had as his anchor to life, her love and constant presence was a push to decide what he really wanted for his future, first he chose to stay in Japan and enlist in the Self-defense Forces, later was to move from the apartment he shared with his father into the apartment he now lived in, Sora would move in later when she too moved away from her family, having her close and starting to develop their relationship more helped heal the hole that Gabumon's departure left in his heart.

As Yamato continued his carrier in the military and felt in love deeper with Sora, something new was born within, more accurately, something was reborn within, his potential. He found the idea of soaring the sky like when he did on MetalGarurmon's back refreshing, so he started his flying carrier, first flying just for fun but loving the feeling and the rush of adrenaline more and more every time, soon he found himself been promoted and allowed to move to the new JSDF Division working for JAXA. When he was told that he would be flying the new prototype fighters that the Japanese scientists had develop, he felt a rush similar to when Gabumon transformed into his ' Bond of Friendship ' form, and just like that, Gabumon appeared next to him shocking everyone present and driving him to tears as his furry partner hug him.

The same day he learned that Taichi's Agumon was back as well after he got into his political carrier. When he and Taichi wondered how this was possible the answer came in something Menoa Bellucci told them some years back, that the link with their Digimon partners was just allowed as long as there was potential within them, by growing up that link would fade, but, by awaking the same passion and drive that they had as kids that potential came back and so did their Digimon.

Yamato was pulled out of his memories when Gabumon yelled. " I can see the gates already! ". Indeed, as he claimed, the gates of the compound came into view, the first line of security for him to cross, just a routinely inspection, both he and Gabumon had their IDs ready for that. That also made Yamato remember all the trouble that came with the fact that Gabumon was back with him, he and Agumon could transfer close to their partner just as long as there was an electronic device with Internet access, so the guards in the compound found annoying to have a small reptile wearing a pelt popping out anywhere, first Yamato was scared that this would have him expelled from the Division and court martialed but to his surprise the higher-ups already were thinking about having Digimon involved with the security and for other military purposes.

So at the end Gabumon was recognized as part of the Division and also integrated as Yamato's flying partner. He underwent a similar training as the rest of the candidates and thanks to his powers he was deemed ' integral ' to the new project, more so when new designs were created after researchers saw his Mega form and how he was able to fly, and so, the new batch of Jet fighters was created, the ARX-Garou Mark 3, Fighters that he and the other we're about to use today.

Yamato reduced the speed as he reached the security checkpoint. Two armed guards observed him as he passed his and Gabumon's IDs to another guard. " Sargent Ishida from Special Unit 01 and Gabu-man? ".

" My name is Gabumon, and I'm Special too! ". The Digimon shouted, not understanding completely what his badge meant.

" Ah, sorry" The guard turned to Yamato. " Is he one of those Digital pets? ". Asked the guard as he returned the badges.

" Yeah, he's my friend ".

" I see, my granddaughter has one too, a red penguin that spits fire and rocks, weird little fella, anyway, you can proceed through hallway 2, a car will take you to the second checkpoint from there ".

" Thanks ". Said Yamato, more or less already knowing the process.

" Goodbye! ". Said Gabumon to the guard.

Once they were gone the man spoke to himself. " Back in my days all we have were dogs and cats, how time changes ".

Yamato made it into the parking lot of the first area, here he would leave behind his motorcycle and any other stuff he carried with him, from here on it would only be him and Gabumon, this was also the last place where family could be allowed to see their love ones before takeoff. After one final look to his bike, Yamato and Gabumon walked inside the building for his last mission debriefing.

As the pair made it inside, one of the soldiers stationed there called him up. " Sargent Ishida, right? ".

" Yeah, I'm on my way to Hallway 2 ".

" That's correct, but before that, you're requested on the guestroom 4 ".

" What? Why? ".

" Hm? For your family of course, aren't they here to say goodbye? ". Said the soldier.

" Wha! You say 'they' ? ".

" Something wrong? ". The soldier asked in confusion by his reaction.

" Yamato? ". Gabumon called in worry.

" No, everything is ok, let's go Gabumon ".

" Are you ok Yamato? ".

" I'm, is just, he said 'they', I was only expecting Takeru to maybe show up, Dad's is busy and... She's probably, she must be busy as well ". Yamato said with a tone of rejection. He knew it was silly to give his hopes up, specially since he didn't wanted anyone to know exactly at what time he was supposed to got off, so far only Takeru, Sora, and his father knew of his departure, but now Taichi knew as well, that made him wonder who else knew now.

Once in front of the door, he took a deep breath, just in case. He pushed open the door and..!

" Hey Aniki ". Said Takeru.

" Hello Son ". Said his father, Hiroaki Ishida.

Yamato found not only his brother, not only his father, but he found with them the other member of his family who has been absent on much of his life, his mother, the last person he thought he would see before leaving earth.

" Hello Yamato, it's been a while ". Said his mother, Nancy Takaishi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters, I know, but I want to keep the story rolling constantly, also touching some themes that the show left hanging in the show, that's the sad part about animes without manga, we have little we to draw more inspiration. Thanks for reading and hope to have you back for the next chapter.


	4. Family reunion, part 2.

[ 20 YEARS AGO ]

" I'm telling you Nancy, this was not a terrorist attack, there's something else afoot and I have to uncover it, that's what my job is about! ". The voice of Hiroaki went through the door despite his low tone.

" That was a bomb Hiroaki! Just mere meters away from our home! When we left our sons by themselves! And you want to investigate what happened? You're insane! ". Nancy said shaking and without watching her volume. Her high distress let her forget that their children were just behind the door at the end of the hallway.

" Nancy, trust me please, I know that what happened was very dangerous, but now more than ever, this investigation could lead to something very important ". Her husband tried to explain.

" Important? What could be more important that the safety of our sons Hiro? What! ".

" Nancy, listen, what Takeru said, what he saw, it is important to listen to him, it may be linked ".

" What are you suggesting? That what he said was true? That's just words from a child who doesn't understand what's going on, a bomb blew up near him and his little mind made up monsters fighting to cope with the reality, or are you're going to tell me that a dinosaur and a giant bird were really fighting in the neighborhood? Think carefully Hiro, Takeru may have been traumatized by what happened! ".

" Nancy... ". The couple continued yelling at each other for a good amount of time, unaware or forgetting that their children could be listening.

" Oni-chan? Are Mom and Dad angry for what I said? Should I have lied? ". Asked little Takeru as he hugged his older brother, his face showing just how close was the four year old to burst in tears.

" I-I don't know ". How could he answer.

" Bu-but, Mom had Dad always said that we have to say the true, why are they fighting if I say what I saw? Why Oni-chan? ".

Yamato could not stop the tears, his little brother cried painfully hearing how his parents yelled for a full hour with no stop, even after the younger Ishida felt sleep in the arms of his big brother his tears didn't stop. Yamato hoped it was just that night that it would happen, but luck slapped him both hard later.

As their father continued to look for clues as to the true of the night of the incident that would change their lives four years later, their mother grew more upset and desperate, just a year after that night, she reached her breaking point and decided to finally put her foot down, once and for all.

" You, you can't be serious ". Hiroaki pleaded.

" I'm, my father even told me we could move to France with him and mother of we needed, I don't want to fight anymore Hiro. The paperwork has been signed, I want the divorce and I'm taking the kids with me ".

" Nancy, this, this is important, the kids, what they saw-! ".

" What they saw wasn't real, we talked about this for months, Takeru is still having nightmares sometimes, they need to get away from this, YOU need to get away from this, please, just, stop ".

The couple stood there in a standoff. Just by luck, Yamato returned in time from playing outside to witness when his parents lost their their last chance to talk things over, he stood there in the hallway, again listening as his family broke down in pieces, unable to do anything, he heard about divorces some time ago when one of his friends threw the comment to him and his brother while they played, how parents that didn't love each other would part ways and marry someone else later.

Poor Takeru became disturbed and broke in tears once more, Yamato did what any older brother would do in his position and lied to his brother, promising that they wouldn't go that path, that their family was better than that, but lies are like oil in water, they float at the surface sooner than later.

" Yamato! ". Nancy called in surprise after hearing again what she first thought was a mistake. " You... what are you-?! ".

" I'm old enough to take care of myself, I can stay with Dad, you only need to take care of Takeru, I'm good ". After saying that with what would become his trademark lone wolf personality, Yamato crossed his arms and looked like he didn't care that his mother was trying to take him and his brother away, his mature facade just inches away from braking down.

His mother was shocked, but also suspicious, she looked at her now ex-husband accusingly but found him just as surprised as she was. " Son, I-?! ".

" Is ok Dad, this w-way Mom doesn't need to worry about both of us, she can spend her full time with Takeru, I-I'm old enough to cook, I... ". He almost choked as his tears tried to burst out but he held his ground. " I don't need you, I am, I can..! ". He saw the tears in his mother, she didn't hold them in like he did.

" I see, you're right, you're a big boy now ". She bend down and kissed his cheek. " Take care of your Dad for me please ". She got up as more tears poured down. " I love you ". Only when she was out of the room did he let his own tears out.

His father embraced him. " Son, are you sure about this? We could still-?!

" No ". He cut him short. " I, Takeru needs Mom, and Mom needs him, this way, this way non of us will be alone ". He said between sobs.

" You're right Yamato, thank you ". His father patted his back in support.

From that day forward Yamato grew into the kid that would become the bearer of Friendship.later. Learning to care for himself, helping his father by becoming independent, responsible and tough, even if he had to shield his true feelings from others to look calm. His mother and brother would come back to Japan after a year, but the distance wouldn't close up immediately, the fact that Takeru was now Takeru Takashi instead of Ishida was a remainder of the separation.

Yamato and Takeru would meet many times and spend time together as the years passed, but the rift between mother and son would remain, even when there was no reason to keep it open.

[ THE DAY BEFORE THE SUMMER CAMP ]

At the station, Yamato patiently waited to be called to aboard the bus when he saw a white car park nearby, he recognized the car and smiled as his little brother got out and rushed to meet him.

" Oni-chan! Oni-chan! I made it! I made it! ".

" Takeru! You really did it uh? ". He hugged his brother not only for seeing him but also because it meant that he passed his tests in school, and as a reward his mother had let Takeru attend the Summer camp with him. Nancy has been against the trip since the weather in many parts of the world were causing disasters, so the condition to let him come was to score nothing under ' A '.

" I knew you would make it ". He lied, he was sure his mother would look for an excuse to prevent him from coming.

" Haha! I told you I would ". Takeru said cheerfully.

" Takeru, why don't you go and get registered ". Nancy said as she caught up to them.

" Ok! Be right back! ". The eight year old said and sprinted away.

Yamato looked as his brother disappeared in the crowd of other children, it was his only distraction from talking with his mother, he hoped she would turn around and leave, but it wasn't going to be like that.

" Isn't your father here Yamato? ". She asked.

" He dropped me off a half an hour ago ". Yamato said with a very respectful tone, showing little affection, before she could ask if he was doing ok, her son beat her to it. " How is Takeru doing in school? Is he eating properly? Has he been sick lately? Does he have friends where you live? ".

The barrage of questions surprised her. " My, aren't those questions I should be asking about you? ".

" I...guess, how... how are you been? ". He asked embarrassed which made her smile bittersweetly.

" We have been doing fine, your brother is as strong as his older brother, but he misses you, like I do ".

Yamato bit his tongue, not trying to tell that it was her who separated the family, he knew that part was also his father insistence in investigating something that seemed so long ago, the story was old news now, almost a mere stain compared to what was going on in the world, he also wondered what would have happened if he had said he saw the same thing as his brother, would they still be together then? He would never know, what he knew was that staying just with his mother like this was letting his guilt eat him alive.

" I'm baaack! ". Luckily for him, Takeru came back just in time. " The driver told me that I will be sitting next to you Oni-chan ". The boy said.

" Yeah, Dad talked to him so that we could be placed next to each other if you showed up ". Yamato said patting his head.

" I see you two are ready then, I'll be leaving now. Takeru, be a good boy and obey what your big brother tells you, ok? ". Nancy said as she hugged her younger son. She took a step closer to her older one with the intension of doing the same but once more the uncertainty lead to a simple handshake.

" I'll take care of him ". Yamato said as Nancy walked to the car.

" I know ". She said with a sad smile.

Things would turn upside down for the two brothers as them and five other children were pulled into the Digital World for the first time. Their adventures would let them to meet their partner Digimon and to bond with each other. They would also grow, while Takeru learned to be more independent and let his spirit guide him, Yamato struggled, first to accept true friendship into his heart, and then to let his little brother grow.

Part of the reason as the why he suffered so much letting his brother be himself was because by doing so, his role as a big brother wouldn't be there to distract him from facing his own self, from facing the parts of him he disliked and didn't know how to fix, because he wouldn't ask for help either, because he thought he couldn't.

[ DURING MYOTISMON'S INVASION ]

After defeating VenomMyotismon with Gabumon and Agumon's new mega evolutions, the Digidestined, now including Taichi's little sister, obtained a bit of free time for themselves and their families, while most of them were overjoyed by this, Yamato was now in a tight position between comply with his brother or avoid him and his mother by proxy.

He couldn't deny that watching his family together again was nice and it warmed his heart, but he couldn't strike a conversation with his mother as much as he wanted, the pain was still there.

" There you are, Takeru is looking for you, you know? ". Asked Sora as she found Yamato in one of the empty rooms of the TV station where his father worked.

" Oh right, I, I was looking for the restroom, I'll b back soon ". Yamato said a little too stiff. She was sure she saw him just resting against the wall, not looking for a restroom like he said. She adopted the same posture with the wall across him, the two fell into an awkward silent for a moment, both looking at the floor just in front of their feet. Another minute passed without any words when she looked up and found him looking at her.

" Something wrong? ". She asked.

" No, well, just... your hair ".

" My hair? ". She reached up and touched it in a bit of a panic. " Is something wrong with it? ".

" No no, is just, well, this is the first time I see it in full, that's all ".

" In full? ". She touched her head and understood. " Oh! Yeah I don't have my hat on. I think you're the first to notice ". She pulled her bang to her face and then became shy. " Does, does it look weird? My hair I mean ".

" Weird? No, is more like, is new ".

" New? ".

" I mean, it, it looks ok ".

" Ok? ".

" I mean, is not bad ".

" Not bad?! ". Sora yelled in irritation.

" I like it! Ok? It remains me of caramel, what else can I say! ". Yamato looked away in embarrassment. He didn't dare looking at her and find her glaring daggers at him like Mimi would if she wasn't praised good enough, but the sound of giggles made him look back.

" Oh God, you're worst that Taichi when it comes to appraise someone ".

" S-shut up you. I'm not good at expressing myself ". Yamato said, now he been the one irritated.

" Well, at least you didn't compared my hair with food like he has done before, and yeah, I notice that the ' cool guy act ' wasn't all there ". Sora said smiling. She expected another retort from him but instead she found him looking down again, brooding like a puppy who was just told not to chew the shoes again.

She watched him in silence for a bit until she couldn't hold it in anymore. " You can't talk with your mother, can you? ". His reaction said she was right, he looked up with eyes wide open, his mouth hanging slightly open but not producing any sound.

" I'm the same with my mother, that's how I know, you were giving your mom the same look I had when my mother told me I couldn't play soccer anymore ". Sora answered his question before he could say it. He looked at her with doubt, trying to see if she was just messing with him like a minute ago, but her sad smile and unflinching gaze spoke true to him, that was the same smile he gave his father and brother every time they asked if he was ok.

" I don't know the reasons behind your situation, and I may not be as good a friend as Taichi or Joe, but, if you, if you want to talk about it, I promise I'll listen ". Sora pushed herself away from the wall and walked the way she came. " I'll tell Takeru and your family that you're having trouble finding a restroom, but don't take long ".

She walked a few more steps away when Yamato called her. " Sora! ". His voice echoed through the empty hallway, she turned his way with curiosity. " Yes? ".

" Y-you, you... Thank you, you're my friend ". Yamato said honestly.

Sora smiled after hearing his words. " And you're mine ". She said before continuing her way back.

Yamato watched her go, his mind more at ease after hearing about her and how she related to his position, he sighed with exhaustion but feeling more cheerful, thinking that maybe talking with her may help him somehow, it was worth checking, specially since she knew how he felt already, plus she did looked cute without her hat. " Did I just thought of Sora that way? ". Yamato asked himself, after shaking his head to dispell the thought, he made his way back too.

[ BACK AT THE PRESENT ]

Nancy saw her eldest son, now turned into a full fledged adult, walk through the door. Rapidly, her ex-husband and younger son saluted him with smiles in their faces despite knowing little or nothing of the mission he would take part in, but at least, knowing that he would be leaving earth for a while, she in the other hand, if it wasn't for them would have found out only until he made it into the big news.

The situation between them was as gloomy as ever, but now, under the risk of never see her son again she couldn't kept her distance, she knew of how her two sons have risked their lives to save Japan and the world from those evil creatures but she found hope in the knowledge that they weren't alone, and that they were together, but now it was just her eldest who would be going away.

So, steeling her heart for what was coming, she started the long postponed job of closing the wounds between them. " Hello Yamato, it's been a while ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, remember when the show's prologue narrated how the world was suffering from natural disasters? And how it never was brought up again? Yeah, me neither ( wink wink). Thanks for reading.


	5. Family reunion, part 3.

[ WAITING ROOM ]

" He-hey Mom ". Yamato said with some stuttering, before he could compose himself he received a crushing hug from his father and brother.

" Damn son! Trying to sneak pass your old man? How shameless can you be? ". Said Hiroaki as he let go of him.

" Come on Dad, you have heard his songs, shame is something my dear brother lacks since long ago ". Said Takeru playfully, he jumped back when Yamato tried to punch him in the arm.

" Shut up, like you're one to talk with those ridiculous hats you always wear. And no, I wasn't sneaking pass anyone, I said goodbye to everyone! ". Yamato defended himself.

" Oh yes, I forgot your very touching words saying adios, by text that is! Seriously? You were to just ran away like that Aniki? ".

" I'm not running away, I'm just...just, I thought that you were too busy with your own stuff, that's all ".

" I call bullshit ".

" Takeru, language ". Nancy called to her younger son.

" Sorry Mom. Anyway, this you been all lone wolf again, I thought that you let the act die long ago ".

" Yamato, are you sure about this mission of yours? Are you putting yourself too much in risk? ". Asked his father.

" Of course there is danger Dad, I told you as much as I was allowed, but, well, I, I'm glad to see you here, it means a lot guys ". Yamato said honestly.

" Oooooh, Aniki is gonna cry! ".

" Shut up dweeb, this is why I was reluctant to tell.you when was I really departing ".

As the males of the Ishida family discussed, Nancy observed from the sidelines, she was set in fix things with her older son but the mood was pushing her aside and she didn't know how to break into their rant. It was then when she felt someone watching her, Nancy turned to her right and down where Yamato's Digimon partner was silently waiting.

" Hello Yamato's Mom, it good to see you again ". Said the yellow reptile.

" Ah, he-hello there, Garu, mon was it? ". Nancy asked with a bit of fright, while Takeru's Digimon wasn't scary by any means, this one looked more intimidating, with his reptile body covered in white fur, with claws and fangs, and a huge horn to boost. However, the fact that she knew him already kept the fear to a minimum.

" My name is Gabumon, how are you? ". The rookie Digimon asked with a polite and amicable tone.

" Ah, my bad. Hello Gabumon, is good to see you after so long ". Nancy said more calmly, the Digimon smiled at her, he turned to look at the male group still arguing and then back the her.

" Yamato is doing fine too, I'm sure he will talk with you ". He assured her.

" Ah, that's good, but..? ". She looked at her family again, a small glimpse and f what they used to be crossed her mind but it was also a remainder of what she failed to protect.

" You want to talk to him right now? ". Gabumon asked her.

" I... he, he's with them right now, I don't want to-! ".

" Hey Yamato, your Mom wants to talk to you! ". Gabumon all but yelled, making Nancy incredible uncomfortable, she did wanted to talk to him, but they s way was not the way she wanted to start.

Yamato seemed to freeze at the statement, he wasn't avoiding his mother in purpose, but his mind wasn't ready to the awkwardness that was coming, still, once his brother and father saw the expression in Nancy's face, they quickly read the situation, they nonchalantly stepped aside for them to talk.

" Go son, we can talk more when you come back, I'm sure you'll have a lot of stories to tell ". Hiroaki told him.

" Yeah, we'll talk when you get back, just remember to sing if you find hostile lifeforms, I'm sure they'll run for the hills after hearing you ".

" I'll miss you too ". Yamato embraced them once more and moved to talk to his mother, he moved next to her and crossed his arms, Nancy for her part, seemed deep in thought, scrambling through her brain trying to find the right words to start the conversation, she found nothing but the ones that described how she felt right then and there.

" Sorry ! ". To the surprise of both, the words came at the same time from both Nancy and Yamato. " I'm sorry I..! ". Again, both said at the same time. Yamato blushed and looked away while Nancy changed her expression from surprise to giggling.

" What? ". Asked Yamato confused for her reaction.

" Sorry, is just that, well, I haven't seen you blushing like that since when you tried to play my favorite song with your armonica, you practiced so much but when you played it as a gift for my birthday you messed up a few notes and got embarrassed, do you remember? ". Nancy asked smiling at the memory.

" Y-yeah, I was sure I had it good but when you looked at me smiling I tripped the rhythm and got nervous ". Yamato said while blushing even more. As tough as he thought he was, he couldn't take past mistakes as anything else but screw ups that shamed his image. " I probably looked dumb ".

" No ". Her mother said right away causing him to look at her with wide eyes. " Never, not once have you looked dumb in my eyes ". Nancy looked away, her eyes looking at old memories as well. " Since the day you were born you had the same eyes as my Grandfather Matthew, he was a General during the war and was known for always looking serious and unflinching, even in the middle of adversity or disaster, those who didn't knew him well though that he was cold and uncaring, but to the few that knew him well saw instead a man that could protect everyone around him, when I saw that look in you I knew that your name had to include Matt in it ".

" Your mother pretty much forced me to change the name that we agreed right after you were born, can you believe it?". Hiroaki said while shaking his head.

" Oh shush you, Yamato is more manly and respectful name than Yasuhiko ". Nancy defended her pick.

" Yasuhiko?! But Aniki is far from been a prince or peaceful for that matter ". Yamato glared and growled at Takeru for his snarky comment. " See? Not peaceful at all! ".

" What I'm trying to say here is, that I know why you looked always serious or intimidating, even when you told me that you didn't needed me I could see behind those eyes the burden you were trying to shoulder for yourself, to distant yourself from me so that I could focus on your brother, you made a wall around you so others wouldn't know when you felt insecure or hurt, but... I could also feel that that would also make you lonely, yet I didn't interfered or helped you in any way, for that, I'm so sorry, Matt ". She used the nickname she used before the divorce.

Yamato was left speechless, his mouth tried to work but his mind was busy dealing with what his mother just said, with pinpoint accuracy she nailed his shortcomings as a friend and as an individual while also explaining the why as to he would do it. He turned to his brother and father as to ask who of them leaked all of this to Nancy but his father shook his head before even been questioned.

" Don't look at me either Aniki, that's all her ". Yamato turned back to his mother, now she was looking down, a shadow casted over her eyes.

" I'm sorry Yamato, for all those years that I left you by yourself, for those years were I wouldn't even talk to you like a real mother, for all those years lost to... to..! ". Nancy couldn't keep her feelings in check anymore, she covered her face and moved to a corner where she could sob and cry in what little privacy the room would allow her.

Yamato watched her with worry and guilt, knowing perfectly well how much of this was his own fault too, how many times he could act like a normal kid and give her the proper love she deserved but choose not to for his own cowardice, how many times did he preferred to run and hide rather than show maturity and confront his own shortcomings.

He could remember too that in each of his birthdays, his mother would call him or visit him to wish him a happy day, yet he would answer her almost forced or simply be absent when she would show up, and in her birthday he again would just do the minimum effort to congratulate her, there was scars were still there, but only because they choose to let them open, but at least she has taken the first step to correct that mistake, passing all the pain and awkwardness, would he do the same, or would he kept his barrier?

" Mom? ". He called while placing a hand on her trembling shoulder, he took her softly and made her turn to face him. " I... I'm sorry too, for been an idiot and... for been like this, I'm still have some issues to deal with myself, but if you would like to catch up when I come back, I would be more than happy to comply ". Yamato said with a sincere smile, Nancy returned a motherly one with the warm that he denied to recognize for so long.

" I would love to... my little Matt ". The nickname moved something inside, his heart throbbed and tears rolled from his face too., Mother and son hugged each other for the first time in what felt like a century, a beautiful moment for the Ishida family, a moment that Yamato would remember forever, despite been ruined a second later when a camera flashed.

" Uh? ".

" Hehe, the other guys are gonna love to see this picture, the cool ace pilot Yamato, crying! ".

" Why you little! ". Yamato broke off from Nancy to chased his younger brother.

Nancy smiled, she was still crying, but the sadness was washed away with the tears. " I'm happy for you Nancy ". Hiroaki called as he approached.

" Thank you, and thanks to you too Gabumon ". Nancy patted the little reptile Digimon on top of the head in appreciation. The three watched as Yamato catched up with Takeru and put him In a harmless chokehold.

" Got you you little dweeb! ".

" Wa-wait! Wait up! I have something to show you! Is in my phone, is important I swear! ". Takeru waved his smartphone in surrender and Yamato took it before releasing him.

" Ugh, is in the video section, check it out ". Takeru said as he fixed his shirt. Yamato threw him a suspicious look but did as instructed. In the video section he found a carpet titled ' For Yamato ' .

" What is this? ".

" Just watch it you brute ". Yamato touched the first one.

" Hello Yamato-san, I, I hope my big brother didn't bug you too much ". Yamato looked at the innocent and soft smile of Hikari Yagami saying those words for him. " I, I just wanted to wish you a safe travel and return, I know that my big brother also wishes the same, so please Yamato-san, come back soon, we'll miss you ". Hikari waved both hands for him and sprung that innocent smile once more before the image froze at the end of the clip.

" Such a nice little sibling, why can you been like her? What happened with that nice little brother of mine? ". Yamato asked joking.

Takeru for his part just rolled his eyes. " You murder him with your horrible songs, Mr artist. Anyway, on to the next one". Yamato growled again, but with no real malice behind, he played the next video.

" Hey there Yamato-kun! How is your journey going? ". Asked the tired and nervous image of Joe Kido. He seemed to be fighting with some papers as he recorded the video. " I hope that you have a good trip all around and... Uh? Are those diagnostics correct? ". A voice from outside the screen yelled something back. " Just asking, just asking, anyway. Ahem". Joe stopped and looked dead serious at the camera. " Yamato-kun, I know how scary can be start up in a new place, to get use to it, wondering if people likes you for real, if you're good enough to be there, wondering if you can keep up and not embarrass yourself ". As he continued Joe seemed to grow more worried.

" Why do I feel like he's projecting pretty hard right there? ". Yamato asked and Takeru simply shrugged at the question.

" A-anyaway! Sorry there ". Joe continued. " Ju-just remember to get checked properly when you come back, ok? We never know what new sickness can come from space, so good luck... Hey! Those reports are incorrect! ". Joe yelled.  
" Who's the moron that released those pape-uh? It was me?! Holy shi-! ". The video stopped there, with Joe's panic expression bringing a smile to Yamato without intension.

" I hope he's ok when I come back, sounds like he needs the good luck more than me ". Yamato played the next video.

" Hello Yamato senpai, I hope you this message reach you before your departure, I would like to ask if you could record how the new fighters work, I heard that they use Digimon technology to fly and I-! ".

" Koushiro-san! You're suppose to ask if he's ok first, aren't you? ". Tentomon said to his partner, it was funny to see that a Digimon was more attentive that a human, but then again, Koushiro has always been like that so Yamato didn't mind it.

" Ah yes, sorry. Well, good luck in your journey, please remember that your new Digivice can communicate with us if someone goes wrong, although none of our Digimon could reach you in case you need help, hmm-! ".

" Still, he could talk with any of you if he feels lonely, right? ". Tentomon interrupted him once more to show Koushiro's lack of socials skills, the boy was well intentioned but he was always sidetracked by his own eccentricity.

" Sorry again, Yamato senpai, I wish you the best of luck, come back to us safely, see you soon ".

" You too Gabumon! Remember that we have a game pending and I'm not gonna lose! ". Tentomon called. The video came to an end after that.

" Those two. And what about this game Tentomon talked about? ". Yamato asked.

" Didn't you know? Well, I'm not surprised with you been so busy and incommunicative, anyway, they have this little tournament that's is like half snack hunting and half hide and seek and half janken pon ". Takeru said.

" That's three half genius ".

" Hey, I didn't say that the game was perfect, or that it made any sense, but they like to play it and it keeps them busy while we are not around or when we can't play with them ". Takeru finished explaining.

" Hey Gabumon, in what place are you now? ".

" I'm tied first with Gatomon ". Gabumon said smiling.

" Ok one more to go". Yamato played the last one, already knowing from who was it.

" Hey hey Yamato-san! ". Mimi and Palmon yelled together. " Just wanted to say goodbye and good luck in your little trip, even if you kept it hidden most of the time, we could have throw you a party, you know? Such a shame, anyway, we can still do it when you come back so, make sure to come back in one piece, ok? Oh and bring me a nice souvenir will ya? See you soon! ". Mimi finished by blowing him a kiss and a wink.

" This girl, does she think I'm going on vacation or what? ". Yamato said already thinking in how to avoid the future party.

" Meh, you know how she is ". Takeru said as Yamato gave him back his phone.

" Tell all of them that I appreciate everything, that I hope to see them soon too ".

" Will do Aniki ".

" Good, now then, thanks for coming to see me off, and sorry for been a fool all this time. You, you're my family, no matter if we're living together, if we share the same name, or if we are in bad terms, I will always keep.you guys in my mind so just you wait for my return, ok? ".

" Come back safe dear ". Nancy hugged him once more.

" We'll be waiting Big bro ". Takeru joined in the hug.

" Be careful son, we love you ". As did Hiroaki.

" Don't worry, I'll look after him ". Gabumon too.

" I love you guys, I'll come soon, I promise ". Yamato broke the hug to finally move to the next checkpoint.

" Take care Yamato ". His father repeated once last time as he opened the door to exit the visit room. Just as he did so, an alarm flared inside the hallway and through th speakers of the entire building.

" What's going on? ". Nancy asked agitated.

The family saw two guards quickly making their way to the door that lead back to the parking lot. " Hey! Hey you! What's the emergency?! ".

" It's an Air raid alert! A flying Digimon is getting close to the perimeter! ". One of the guards yelled. " We're preparing a defense in case it turns hostile! ". Yamato worried, while wild Digimon attacking human areas wasn't new, this was perhaps the worse place to do so since unlike other places, JAXA was well equipped to deal with invasions. Still, Yamato wanted to provide a hand with their problem just in case.

" Sorry guys, but I need to help them settle things here, don't worry about me, it will be over soon ". Yamato hurried to catch up leaving the rest behind.

" About time. I hope Aniki is ready for what's coming ". Takeru said with a mischievous tone.

" Takeru, do you know what's going outside? ". Nancy asked.

" Yeah, I kind of know a little, how about we go and see it too? ". Now Nancy was sure her younger son was hiding something.

[ OUTSIDE ]

Yamato and Gabumon took position next to a group of riflemen that were preparing a line of fire. From one of the main gates, two of the new Digimon units rolled out to reinforce the human ones, a pair of Tankmon growled as they searched for the target.

" Where's the invader? ". Yamato asked to the officer commanding the troops.

" It should be with view in seconds ". The officer said. True to his word, a few seconds later, from the direction of the city, a giant bird like creature appeared, his red body approaching at high speed.

It didn't took long for for Yamato to recognize who was coming, and as soon as his mind came to the answer his face turned pale and a look of terror appeared.

" Don't worry soldier ". The officer spoke. " You'll be safe here ".

His words didn't reach him, for Yamato knew that a few mere snipers and champion Digimon were no match for the menace that was Birdramon, but even more scary was the fury known as Sora Takenouchi.

[ END OF CHAPTER 5 ].


End file.
